


The Game, the Players and the Hearts in Between

by icecendol



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Akira is edgey kid, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecendol/pseuds/icecendol
Summary: The Game has already started but the players have been switched. Igor has chosen one Trickster whereas Yaldabaoth has chosen another. Can destiny be changed or was this meant to happen all along?OrAkira Kurusu really dislikes working on a Sunday.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	1. Another Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time using ao3 in a while so please go easy on me. Also sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.

It was always a Sunday. He rarely ever called Akira when it wasn’t Sunday.

This particular Sunday was packed. The streets of Shibuya were always a bit more busy and the crowds of people were always a bit more agitated. From people who had a day off after being cramped in their office space, parents who got to spend time with their kids or the tourists who seemed to have an endless holiday, it was quite a spectacle to watch the famous scramble crossing. All while the Sun raged on in the heavens above.

Of course, it was not just any other Sunday for Akira.

His usual Sundays were when he lounged at his apartment. Reading books he bought from Jinbocho, playing records he got from a vinyl shop or even attempting to cook and just being contempt with a nap. Maybe visit some cafe to try their coffee? There hasn’t been any place in Tokyo to pique his interest to return a second time. Sundays were usually very mundane with the spiciest events being incomplete homework.

But on days like this Sunday, it was all business. He had a job to accomplish. Even after 2 years of going at it, he still prepared like it was the first time. Extra doses of medicine and a very expensive replica gun in his slingbag. His usual messy hair was slicked back, he didn’t have his fake glasses on, he wore a smart tapered black and white suit and he had on shiny black leather oxfords.

Akira very rarely dressed himself up. He never liked drawing attention to himself and wanted to lay low at all times. Paranoia that frequented never really went away.

He sighed as he crushed the can of Starvicks in his hand and threw it in the nearest recycling bin. Standing in the accessway, he took out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. Inside showed an app that Akira has gotten used to over the past few years.

“Mementos.”

* * *

“I cannot express how deeply I am indebted to all of you-“

“Yeah. Yeah. But dude, whatcha gonna order?”

“If you insist then I would like the Special Meal Set A.”

“Is that all?” The waitress asked. Her smile becoming more forced by the second. Fifteen minutes have gone by as she waited for the teenagers to order. The tall blue haired boy took up 70% of those minutes going off on a tangent about how the diner’s decor was not pleasing to the eye.

“Yes, thank you.” At least the short haired brunette had manners.

As the waitress walked off, the same brunette shook her head. For Makoto Nijima, trying to rally the Phantom Thieves was harder than getting a toddler to write an essay on the socioeconomic climate of Uzbekistan. Even though they just finished their second Palace, she’s felt like they’ve been going at it for as long as she could remember.

It was a miracle that they all fit the diner’s table and from afar the Phantom Thieves as a whole looked like an odd bunch. In reality they were an odder bunch. A group of misfits that didn’t belong to any particular social norm but yet seemed to be the pieces to the same puzzle.

They were at a booth. On one side was Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke and the other side was Makoto and Goro with Morgana in between them. Madarame’s had just confessed his crimes on T.V and the group decided to celebrate accordingly.

“You think she’ll give me her number?” Ryuji had his eyes were on the waitress since they came in.

“You think anyone will?” Ann spoke up. Her eyes were on Ryuji and had a look of disgust. He’s been ogling the poor woman for quite an unhealthy amount of time. Anymore and she was scared that she might end up pregnant.

The unnatural blonde turned to Ann and shrugged his shoulders. A shit eating grin was slowly forming, “you gave me yours back in middle school.”

“Lady Ann...” a feline whimper came out from Makoto’s tote bag. His eyes were on Ann and had been since day one but this time, those were eyes of pity, disappointment and some ounces of jealousy.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” she grumbled as she chopped Ryuji with her hand on the head, “that’s because we had a science project and you totally asked for it?”

“You still totally gave it to me though?”

Goro coughed and motioned to the duo to calm down. “Back to the matter at hand, I feel like today’s operation was successful for the most part.”

“The most part?” Ann tilted her head in confusion as she placed her drink down onto the table.

Goro nodded, “we stole Madarame’s treasure, got him to confess and more importantly,” he paused and looked towards their newest member, “we helped Yusuke out.”

“We totally gave that piece of shit a lesson,” Ryuji smirked. That earned him a quick Fist of Justice to his side.

“Ryuji.” Makoto not-so-subtly glanced at the blonde boy as if to telepathically ridicule him.

“My bad,” he grinned sheepishly.

“It’s okay, that man was truly a... Piece of shit as you say,” Yusuke cast his eyes down and gave a bitter smile, “to think he raised me whilst also carrying the title of my mother’s killer...”

“I’m just glad that we all came out unharmed,” Makoto smiled.

Thankfully Yusuke’s dark expression turned a bit more cheery. “Indeed.”

“Don’t get too comfortable. We still don’t know about the white mask that he talked about,” Morgana’s head popped out of Makoto’s bag once more. “If there truly is another person in the Metaverse then we need to be extremely cautious from here on out.”

“Is that even possible though?”

A certain student council president was pondering thoughtfully, her index finger rubbing over the top of her lip, “considering how it was on Goro’s phone all of a sudden, it shouldn’t be out of the question that there are more users that we don’t know of.”

Ann shuddered slightly, “he must be seriously strong though if he has that much of a reputation.”

“There’s no point worrying bout that kinda stuff right now. It’s Yusuke’s welcome party for crying out loud!” Ryuji grinned.

As the atmosphere went back to being light and happy, the waitress from before came back with their orders.

“Here’s your order!”

It was a variety of food. Ann had a parfait, Ryuji feasted on a steak, Makoto stuck with salad, Goro opted for an Americano and Yusuke had-

“That’s huge!”

“Fatty tuna...”

“That looks so good dude.”

“It is the most expensive item on the menu,” for some reason his eyes lit up as he inspected the plate, “the special set. A dish that is only available for a certain time period and can go just as swiftly. Truly spectacular.”

“Why’d you get it?” Ryuji said with his mouth full of mash and steak.

“I felt like it’s important to allow oneself to bask in the delicacies of the culinary arts once in a while.”

“Dude, you got cash for that though?”

Yusuke’s smile faltered as he lightly tapped his pockets. It disintegrated when he rummaged through his bag.

“I appear to have left my wallet...”

“For real?”

* * *

In theory the combination of large tendrils of flesh covering long stretches of train tracks, grotesque beings of various shapes and sizes wandering around and the odd lack of any smell should make anyone sick to their stomach. Akira guessed that maybe he’s been in Mementos enough times to have gotten used to it.

It was however, a very strange thing to get used to.

But nevertheless, he made his way through the depths of the vast cognitive dimension to search for his target. This particular man worked for a TV station and had been airing controversial opinions regarding the upcoming elections. Was it a petty reason to go after someone? By all means.

The shadows around the top of Mementos weren’t much of a problem. Akira could sprint passed some and they wouldn’t bat an eye. For the ones that did notice him, they ran away in the other direction. Perhaps they felt the difference in strength.

As he descended down into the depths, getting to the next floor took longer as the areas became larger. Shadows were a bit stronger so some attempted to fight him. Of course, they were no match for him. For reasons only God knows, he had a Persona or more specifically multiple Personas. Also he had the ability to fuse them in his mind. When he did, his mind was clear and he imagined two guillotines in place to execute the Personas he previously wielded.

It was truly frightening. His usual turbulent thoughts would just wash away when he fused them

Once he reached a certain floor, his phone started buzzing. That indicated that he had reached the target’s floor. All that’s left to do was to find an open aired dead end. Then he would find the person who he needed to ‘change’.

* * *

“Shinichi Yoshizawa.”

The T.V director turned around to the sound of the voice. The only feature that showed that this man wasn’t human were his golden eyes.

A black figure walked out. He had a white porcelain domino mask. A long leather waistcoast that reached his anklws. His crimson red gloves stood out amongst his dark attire. His steps were long and calculated. As if you didn’t know when he was going to  
jump.

“You’re...” The words fell short as he suddenly looked a bit fearful, taking a step back. It was obvious who he was.

“You know who I am?” Akira raised his eyebrows and his idle expression turning into a smirk.

“You’re a phantom thief.” Or it wasn’t so obvious.

“A phantom thief?” He stopped and started twisting his gloves. “You know before they came along I was called other things.” He paused briefly as if he was an actor on stage. “An assassin, the boogeyman and even a janitor. But a phantom thief? That’s a first.”

Yoshizawa froze and turned pale.

He started stepping back. “We can talk about this.”

Akira didn’t respond, he kept marching on. The gun at his side starting to burn.

“He must be using you too!”

“Don’t act like you know me.” He drew his gun and started to load it. At this point Yoshizawa and him were at most ten metres apart.

“I have 2 daughters and my wife passed away. One of them is in the hospital already...” Akira stayed silent. He had never seen a Shadow start to beg for other’s safety. “I don’t know what’ll happen to the other if one more person in her life is gone.”

For a brief moment, Akira hesitated. The gun in his hand was already pointed at Yoshizawa. It’s bullets loaded and the trigger ready to fire. A fleeting thought of sparing the man’s life came to him like a butterfly.

Unfortunately, it was Sunday. The butterfly in his mind already passed him. He had a job to do, “the moment you tried to badmouth Shido was the moment you asked for an appointment with me”

Then a sound of a pistol being fired echoed across the platform. A small breath escaped not long after.


	2. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really bored so here’s another chapter!

“Rough weekend?”

“Fucking terrible.”

Shifts at Rafflesia weren’t that bad. The pay was pretty decent. All Akira had to do was choose flowers that matched what the customer wanted. He didn’t do it alone as well. Haru was his upperclassmen and had started a few months before he joined during the start of the semester. So he didn’t even need to do much work at all.

However, his body ached. After getting rid of his target yesterday, the cognitive subway had transformed into straight line paths. So he ran into Shadow after Shadow after Shadow. He can take on one with ease, even four. But more than twenty in a row? What’s worse was that he completely forgot about his homework. Just being awake made him exhausted.

He needed a nice long nap.

“It would be nice if you were a tad bit more upbeat about being here.”

“I’m ecstatic. Having the time of my life!”

“Keep that energy up and the flowers’ll die.”

Akira hummed in response. Right now he was sweeping the floor of the shop while Haru was checking the health of each flower. Monday afternoons were usually tame besides the romantic.

The senior paused at checking the daises before she turned to the frizzy haired boy, “do you believe in the the Phantom Thieves?”

“They’re a nice idea.”

Haru pouted, “you didn’t answer my question.”

Akira stopped sweeping to give her a proper look, “I don’t doubt their existence but I don’t believe in what they do,” he resumed sweeping before continuing on, “I think it’s just a coincidence. How about you?”

“I share the same sentiment but I hope they continue,” he noticed how Haru stared off into the distance with a solemn look for a quick second. He decided to not push her on.

They continued working without talking after that. Sweeping the floor, checking the flowers and preparing a bouquet for a husband who forgot his wife’s birthday.Just like that, their shifts ended.

“That’s my shift done.”

“Why are you always in such a hurry?”

“I‘m... Going to a cafe, Boss hates it when I’m late”

As she left, he found it strange that she would take so much jobs. Haru never told him that she was in fact Haru Okumura, the daughter of the CEO of Okumura Foods. The amount of money that she inherits an only child must be quite substantial.

Shido brought up Okumura’s name before when he was discussing who to shy away from. Kunikazu Okumura was a cold but smart businessman. He had multiple deals set up with the upcoming politician. There was no need for Akira to get involved with him. So he never confronted her about it, there was no real need to. Plus she insisted on being called Haru.

But it got him thinking on why he took the job at Rafflesia to begin with. He earned a crap ton with beating up shadows in Mementos. One day after school he was just bored and applied on a whim. That wasn’t the only job that accepted him and he dropped the others. So why did he continue on? He settled with the thought that he was upping his kindness stats.

Lord knows he needed those kindness stats.

Instead of packing up immediately, Akira took his time. There was a reason why he didn’t rush ending his shift on a Monday afternoon like Haru.

“Come to think of it, she should be coming right about...”

“Senpai!” Now.

“You’re early as usual.” Akira grinned.

The red haired girl who just arrived started to blush and began pouting at him. “It’s not like I can help it.”

Akira had a cute kouhai that bought flowers every Monday. He knew she was his kouhai because he saw her occasionally at school. He also knew that she wanted someone to get better, her order of flowers were the same every week. That was the extent of his knowledge of her.

Out of the past few months, the number of times that she said her name was zero. He never asked her because she never brought it up. Plus like Haru, she looked like she had some baggage she was carrying.

“The usual?”

She didn’t respond to him for a second and he noticed how she was quieter than usual. Her eyebags almost being the same weight as his schoolbag. Pale red eyes, an indication that she’s been crying recently. Her fingers were fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She wasn’t looking at him in the eyes.

“D-do you have some time after this?”

* * *

“Mona focus on healing! Queen keep increasing our defense!”

“Roger!”

“On it!”

Goro sprinted across the platform, dodging waves of psychic energy from the metal origami being. Melee attacks and gunfire didn’t work on him as Ryuji found out the hardway. However, they were dodging all his attacks with ease. Madarame’s fight still close in their memory and had been the biggest challenge so far.

“Robin Hood!” Goro cried, weakening the shadow before turning to his kitsune masked comrade, “Yusuke!”

“Goemon!” the Shadow suddenly froze. Ice creeping into his form and then suddenly breaking. The shadow’s form then dissipated into thin air leaving a mid 20 year old man in his place.

His yellow eyes were looking down in shame.

“I’m worthless,” he softly said. “I just kept following her because I thought she loved me cuz she said so on Twitter.”

“She doesn’t even know you in real life, how is she supposed to harbour feeling for you?”

“You’re right,” he looked up to the sky and started to fade away with light, he turned to Crow, “thanks mop hair,” then to the group, “thanks Phantom Thieves.”

As a flash of light blinded them all. Goro was still left in shock.

“M-mop hair?” He shook his head and regained his composure.

The team had 3 targets to change today. The man just now was a serial offender and had been targeting this girl from class 2-A.

From a distance, Ryuji called out, “that was too easy!”

“I felt the difference in strength in that fight.” Makoto nodded, revving the engine in the Morgana mobile.

“We can boast all we like later. There are still 2 more targets to look out for,” Goro put his pistol back into his holster, his persona slowly fading back into his mask. Still confused on being called mop hair.

* * *

“Mom’s been nagging bout me trynna take a lotta part-time jobs,” Ryuji groaned, “like I just wanna put less on a burden on her ya get me? I want her to live a better life.”

Goro nodded, “my mother has been sick for quite a bit of time. If my step-father hadn’t helped her a few years ago, I...” he thought before he continued, “I too want my mother to live a better life.”

“My mother is in a better place where her art can be cherished,” Yusuke quietly added.

“Yusuke...” Everyone looked at him with tears in their eyes.

“If I had a mother, I would feel the same way I think.”

“You even human though?”

Morgana contemplated it for a bit before saying, “t-then I wanna put less burden on you, Lady Ann.”

“Wait what?”

* * *

After finally making it to the bottom of the newly opened section of Mementos, they stumbled upon a certain helmet haired boy who was sipping on what appeared to be orange juice.

“Hey Jose!” Ann cried out.

“Big bro!”

“Ignored again huh...” the twin tailed girl mumbled.

Akechi smiled as he looked at Jose. He’d been helping them by giving them items or even changing the infrastructure of Mementos itself. They had too much cash for ordinary high school students at the moment.

“Thanks for the help recently!”

“No, thank you!” 

He shook his head, “I don’t mean that silly! I mean for clearing out the shadows. There weren’t many shadows on this floor yesterday as there usually are.” He turned around and looked at everyone before saying, “I guess it’s because of you guys right!”

“O-of course,” Makoto was the first to speak up, everyone else was stunned.

“Well that’s all I wanted to say!” He got into his little car and started the engine. Suddenly he turned to them, “I forgot! Smell ya laters!” Then he drove off.

No one said anything. Even Ryuji was silent and he was the one who taught Jose that parting phrase. The deep well of doubt in Akechi was slowly stirring.

“This is our first time on this floor...”

* * *

They settled on a local park with both of them on a bench overlooking the lake. No one was around at this time of day. The sun was already returning back to the pocket of the sky.

Akira was feeling a lot of things but he most strongly felt confusion. He still doesn’t know the girl’s name and she was venting her deepest darkest emotions to him. Or at least he thought that’s where it was going to end up. They’ve sat in silence for the past 15 minutes.

“I’m pathetic aren’t I?”

He stayed silent to let her continue.

“I thought I loved my sister. She would always be the one to try things first and choose what to do. I just followed whatever she did,” she gulped as she stared off into the lake, “so imagine my surprise when she gets into an accident and I don’t really feel a thing.” Her sister must’ve been the one she gave flowers too. That didn’t explain the other bouquet she bought though. One that consisted of lilies, daisies and orchids.

“Everytime I step into that hospital room. Some part of me wishes that it should’ve been me. The lesser twin. The one that everyone wants gone. At least then she would be able to have some tragic backstory when she wins a gold medal.” She buried her face in her hands.

“Another...” She swallows. “Another part wishes that she would just die. She’s in a coma right now and there’s no way she would survive with her life support.” The look in her eyes grew dark for a moment but returned to a solemn look just as fast.

“Then yesterday my father had a heart attack. The only other person that cared about me. Gone.” Her voice was starting to crack but she was still holding back the tears, “I wanted my sister to die and this is what I get. I really am a failure.”

“You are.”

She couldn’t help but feel taken back a bit.

“You’re a failure and a terrible person. What do you want me to say?” She opened her mouth for a bit but Akira kept continuing on, “we don’t really know each other but it’s not your fault.”

“But-“

“We all have thoughts like this,” he was all far too familiar with the hidden agenda of men, “it’s unwise to just dismiss it and act like it’s not a part of you. Your love for your sister is as much you as your hate is towards her.

“Then what do I do?” She shrieked, she was teetering on the edge, “I was the one that got her into the accident. I was the one that was last with my dad before he... If it’s not me then who else?”

That’s when Akira understood why she called him out here.

“You don’t want someone to comfort you right?” She had no response, “you just want validation for blaming yourself.”

He smiled before wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened at the contact, unsure of what to do.

“I’m not saying that you have to face these feelings head on right now or make complete sense of them. All you can do right now is live your life. That’s what they would’ve wanted, right?”

The dam broke. Her tears free falling from her face and her sobs being carried by the early summer wind.

* * *

“Thanks, Senpai.” she smiled at him as they were walking to the station. It was probably the first time he’d seen a genuine attempt at a smile from her tonight.

“Didn’t really do much.”

“But you did enough.” He managed to calm her down but he felt like there was nothing he did that was note worthy.

They walked in a comfortable silence after that. Most of her tears were gone by now. Instead they were replaced by emptiness. Her sadness today was going to be tomorrow’s problem. He couldn’t say that he could blame her for thinking that way. It was a lot to take in.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being dragged into something. It was like he was being attached to an anchor. The anchor was sinking to the bottom of the ocean but he still hasn’t felt the tug on his leg. It was a matter of when he began to sink than if he will sink.

The silence was cut by light giggles. He turned to her and he saw her light blush as she tried to hold a laugh in.

“Am I that bad at giving advice?”

“No it’s not that,” she looked up at him, “this is probably our first real conversation and I dumped all that on to you.”

Akira turned away from her gaze, not knowing how to respond, “I’m sure anyone would’ve helped you if they saw how you were doing.”

“But they didn’t.”

“I don’t even know your name...”

“Oh right! I’m so stupid. Argh.” She started to scramble around until her arms stopped at her bag. A sharp gust of wind blew over them making the air colder in the June weather. Goosebumps started to appear on his skin.

As she took out her phone, he felt a tug on his heart.

“Sumire. Sumire Yoshizawa.”

The smile on his face faltered. The anchor dropped and he started to sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dice is rolling now O.O . As a sidenote, I got to make an e-book for an assignment and my groupmates aren’t doing shit >:(


	3. A Night of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo heyo, another chapter-eyo, short though-eyo

_Tick Tock Tick Tock._

For how tired he was in the afternoon, Akira was wide awake on his bed.

The sound of the analogue clock on his desk was all that he had been listening to the past few hours. It wasn’t terribly late at night but he had too much on his mind. 

He killed Sumire’s father and she was none the wiser. She saw him pass away. The life in his eyes, the vomiting of black blood, he didn’t recall changing his method of disposal.

The garbage man. That’s what he was. Not some kind of vigilante who wanted justice. It’s what Masayoshi Shido hired him for. His enrollment in a school in Tokyo, his studio apartment that he was currently living in, all that were the benefits of taking out the ‘trash’.

Akira was indebted to him. Sure, he was utter scum but if the few years meant anything to Akira, society could might as well burn. He knew better than anyone that Shido looked down on everyone. People were mere ants compared to the giant that was his ego.

But was that necessarily a bad thing? Compared to how Akira had lived before...

He wasn’t going to let anyone tell him what to do. The man aiming to be prime minister was no different. But he’ll get to him eventually. All roads that lead to Rome eventually burned. What he did now was just setting up for what the future would entail.

The only potential threat would be the so-called ‘Phantom Thieves’ but they too, can wait.

His eyes were finally starting to feel heavy, he wrapped himself up in his blanket. Letting sleep overcome him-

_ Brrr Brrr Brrr. _

His phone started to vibrate. The ID was from an unknown call. He glanced at the clock and it was 11:30pm. Only a certain person would call him at this hour.

“Hello, who is this?” He had a hunch on who it was but he didn’t want to be correct.

“Dinner tomorrow at 7pm.” Speak of the devil.

“Yes Sir.”

He heard no response but instead he heard static with a premade message. “The caller you have been trying to call doesn’t exist.”

The sleep he desired wouldn’t come until a few hours later.

* * *

“I’m coming in!” Sumire opened the door to the room before being extra careful to close it quietly.

The scent of the hospital was growing familiar by the visit and the lack of a reply being something she got used to.

She would be mortified if Kasumi had suddenly been able to speak to her.

What would she say?

_ Sorry I got you run over by a truck. _

That wasn’t a very good conversation starter to someone who had been in a coma for a couple of months. 

Still, she had come to terms with wanting to speak to her. All because of Senpai.

She first went to Rafflesia on a whim, trying to find any place with flowers for a decent price. After hours looking around, she found the store with a frizzy haired boy working. She quickly recognized him from school as the one she heard some of her classmates talking about. 

The request she wanted was stuck in her throat. A sudden rush of guilt of the accident hit her. However, Senpai just seemed to know what she wanted. Maybe he watched the news and happened to see it but his smile didn’t seem to show any pity. It was more of a smile of empathy.

She still can’t believe that she hadn’t mentioned her name the entire time. Add that to a list of ‘Sumire Fuck-ups’.

_ Wait. No, I shouldn’t think like that. _

Strangely her new sense of resolve managed to calm her down.

Walking over, she set the flowers in the vase by the guest table. The bouquet for her father had already been sent after her getting the flowers from Senpai. It was already late at night but she didn’t need to return home just yet. No one was waiting for her anyway.

Her honour student status meant that the school would help pay for her living expenses for the time being. Her apartment unit was owned by her father so she only really needed to worry about electricity, water, food... She was glad that her gymnastics were decent enough to warrant being an honour student.

As she went to Kasumi’s side, she let out everything she had been holding in. Her meeting with Senpai fresh in her mind.

All the while Kasumi’s response was the heart rate monitor to the side beating. But for the first time in a while, the guilt didn’t make her stop saying what was on her mind.

For the first time in a while, Sumire felt like Sumire Yoshizawa.

* * *

“Here’s your order.”

Jazz was the first thing Akechi thought when he woke up. The sound of a piano in the background. When he opened his eyes, they were met with a blue mocktail in front of him. The waitress was someone with an eyepatch, she was walking back to the small stage. Behind the drink was the figure of a long nosed man.

The Velvet Room was still something he couldn’t grasp. His heart looked like an old fashioned jazz bar? Why were there two little girls who had eyepatches? How can the blindfolded man on the piano see the piano? Why is Igor’s nose so long?

“It’s been quite a while, Trickster,” Igor had his hands folded over the table. The waitress from before sat down at the bar that was off to the side. Her long hair braided in a fish tail. Besides her was someone who looked like her but her eyepatch was on the other eye and her hair up in twin buns. Both of them carried notepads with large ‘v’ symbols on them. They looked like it was for if someone orders but Goro highly doubted that.

“Do you still remember what I told you when you first came here?”

“That I had the heart of a jazz musician?” He still didn’t know what that meant but it was a minor concern compared to the other tangents he seemed to be saying.

“Jazz, separate from classical music but still uses instruments from that genre. It seems your talent still needs polishing and has yet reached it’s full potential. Though bad progress it is not.”

“I still don’t understand what I’m practicing for.”

“As one who is supposedly intelligent, I would like to present you a question. We are in a jazz bar correct?

“Yes?”

“Where is the singer?”

It was odd. The blindfolded man was playing the piano on the small stage of the Velvet Room. However, the melody that he played was always accompanied by a female voice. Goro always found it strange how the spotlight focused on the pianist but also the empty spot with a microphone; a spot that a vocalist should occupy.

“I do not know...”

“You recall what my duty is?

“To aid me to practice my talent in fighting shadows.”

“That’s partially correct,” his eyes were focused on him, big white eyes that bulged out of his head, “getting stronger is but a byproduct. My duty is to give you a moment to shine on that stage.”

“So the voice is...”

“The voice of your heart. However, you being there is yet to be decided, my dear Trickster.” 

The pale man just chuckled as he tapped his wine glass. Justine came over and poured the dark red liquid. Goro didn’t remember seeing him drink.

“I assume that you are now aware of another.”

Goro’s eyes widened, “you know who it is?”

“Your development will stop if I were to tell you,” that was great help. “However, I can give you a rough idea on how this one operates.”

He wasn’t going to outright say who it is. Goro knew him well enough that he would speak in hieroglyphics. Any sort of ideas at this stage would be massive help.

“Social links are what strengthens you, yes? The bonds you hold with your allies. The ones that aid the team you call, the ‘Phantom Thieves’.” 

Goro just nodded. Sipping on his drink which held no flavour whatsoever.

“He is alone. Yet, he has many at his disposal. He has no weakness but can be weak to everything. He can your greatest support,” he paused, “or what tips the world towards destruction.”

Goro couldn’t help but frown, “you’re making it seem like this person cannot be beaten.”

“In your current state.” He responded without missing a beat.

“Isn’t there a way to beat him?”

Igor nodded to Caroline who proceeded to refill Goro’s drink.

“Do you know what’s your greatest weapon, Goro Akechi?” The music in the background suddenly became quieter as Igor’s voice grew louder.

“I-I do have some ideas but I don’t think that any of them are what you’re about to suggest.”

Igor just smiled at him, flashing his full set of teeth, “the weapon you possess isn’t one that is supposed to constrain yourself to another’s will. It’s to make others play the melody of madness you truly desire.”

It was like a little fuse in Goro was lit that night. As he fell towards the land of the unconscious, the mask of his Persona flickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya like it so far? ya hate it so far?


	4. Faith Arcana

Sumire grown to dislike train rides.

The hectic rush hours, the super early mornings and the occasional creep, it was like a roulette of how you want to get pissed off. She didn’t used to hate getting on board the subway. Before, back in middle school, she would enjoy her time talking to Kasumi about everything and anything. Wednesday afternoons were her favourite. Coach Hiraguchi couldn’t train them after school on Wednesdays so Kasumi and Sumire would both go exploring around Shibuya. Just being carefree until the sun set bringing about evening.

This was before Kasumi climbed up the social hierachy. What was once a routine for the two of them became a routine for many. Stuck ups and hopeless crushers would swarm Kasumi on the way to their school. Those who didn’t would sit opposite them and look at them with jealousy and contempt. Sumire would get pushed to side and be forgotten by both parties. Leaving the rest of her middle school as one where she was once again a shadow.

Perhaps she was conditioned to being alone and getting ignored.

She sighed and patted herself on her cheeks.

Today was a new day and Sumire wasn’t going to let the day slip passed her. She woke up a bit earlier than usual and made herself some breakfast as well as packing a bento for lunch later.

_ Today you’re a new you! _

With a spring to her step as she got on the subway, her era of self doubt and self pity was going to end. It started with her train ride.

Luckily for her, there was an empty seat priority seat with no one needing it. She sat down and patiently waited for the train to stop at Aoyama-Itchome. Time passed and more people got on. Eventually, it was jam packed, the familiar sensation of a lack of room to breathe had arrived.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an old lady. The elder was clearly bothered carrying her bag as she struggled to stay up. Sumire doesn’t know why but the scene hit her in some way. She felt the urge to help the poor woman.

_ What would Kasumi do? _

“Hello ma’am, you can take this seat.” She got up and smiled.

The old lady wasn’t going to budge but her face lit up in gratitude, “it’s fine, you don’t need to help an old lady like me.”

“No, I insist.” Unfortunately for the lady, Sumire wasn’t going to budge either.

She chuckled lightly and bowed her head slightly, “thanks deary.”

When Sumire got up, a salaryman who was eyeing the scene zipped by and replaced her spot. He went by a bit too fast and accidentally brushed his shoulders against both women.

All the pep-talk she gave herself sounded like a distant cry. “Um e-excuse me,” her confidence vanished leaving with same old Sumire, “this was meant for her.”

The man didn’t respond. He gave no acknowledgement of their existences and abruptly shut his eyes.

At least she can say that she tried? She turned back to the lady who didn’t seem that phased by the disrespect. Sumire still wanted to help though, “If it’s okay, I can carry your-“

“Yo.”

The voice startled her. She was met with a certain senpai leaning over her shoulder. He lightly pushed passed Sumire, being careful not to bump into her or the old lady and came face to face with the man in the seat.

She expected him to ask the man to stand up. Politely even. Akira nudged the man instead. Forcing him to open his eyes and meet the spectacled boy hovering over him. For onlookers nearby it was quite a sight to behold. A 16 year old trying to intimidate a man well passed his 30’s. It was like a scene out of a B-list kids movie.

“You got a problem kid?”

Akira just looked at him unamused. His young grey eyes had the look of someone who was a lot older. It pierced the ordinary salaryman who just wanted a small break once in his life.

“Fine, this is my station anyway,” he got up and went out to the platform. Not before making sure to bump into everyone on the process and spitting, “fucking punk,” in his face. 

The only acknowledgment that he heard what he said was that he flashed him a big shit eating grin.

Sumire couldn’t help but feel ashamed at her senpai’s actions.

* * *

Akira felt like Sumire was ignoring her. It’s not like he cared if she did or not. It was strikingly different to how things usually were though.

“Sumire?”

“...”

She definitely was. He could see a tiny flinch in her posture as she reacted to her name being called but she turned slightly away.

“Can you at least tell me what I did?”

Apparently that finally warranted a response out of her, “you could’ve handled that better.” 

He could definitely see why she would choose to be mad at him for that. “I could have,” but the guy deserved it.

“But you didn’t.”

Maybe he could tease her a bit? “Would it be acceptable if I said I had a lack of sleep last night and that makes me extra grouchy?”

The night before flashed in Sumire’s mind. She immediately retreated back to her timid state, like a turtle going back into its shell, “sorry about that.”

Now he felt bad.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” He spent the rest of the walk to school trying to tel Sumire that it wasn’t her fault and that he was just trying to execute an unfunny joke.

* * *

It surprisingly wasn’t that hard finding Akira. Getting to him was the problem.

Akira was objectively attractive. Anyone could see it.

As she made her way to class 2-D, she found herself unable to enter the door. There was a group of fangirls and fanboys staring and admiring at the frizzy haired boy.

_ There he is! _

_ He’s so debonair! _

_ He must be thinking about me! _

That last comment didn’t really make any sense to Sumire. 

Getting passed the people was rather simple, much to her surprise. She just whispered excuse me and they let her pass. For some reason, her expectations were that they wouldn’t let her pass. Instead they were polite and let her in the classroom.

Inside, she was met with an unfamiliar sight. Akira was lying his head face down on the desk. It was like he was out cold. If it wasn’t for the slight breathing motion, she would’ve took him to the infirmary. 

To her, this was the first time she saw him in rather relaxed. It was different to the Akira she saw at Rafflesia, the dextrous worker who whirled around the shop. It was different to the Akira who let her spill her regrets and worries out. Come to think of it, there were lots of sides to him she didn’t know. They did properly start talking to each other just a day ago.

_ What’s a first year doing here? _

_ Isn’t that the honour student? _

_ She’s so skinny! _

Ignoring the comments, she walked in stride to Akira who was sitting at the window seat at the back of the class.

“Hey Senpai,” 

“Oh, it’s Sumire,” he yawned out. He must’ve been taking a nap.

“I would like to ask if you’re busy right now but it seems like,” she glanced towards the group at the door, “you are.”

“Oh, them? They just like to idly stare at me. I just look in their direction and-“ on queue he turned to the group. At that moment the collective gasps and squeals could be heard. “Isn’t it amusing.”

Sumire could only let out a small chuckle.

“So what do you need?

“I-I wanted to have lunch with you if that’s okay...”

“Sure.”

Ignoring the collective gasps and groans coming from the doorway.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Akira eating the yakisoba pan he got from the cafeteria and Sumire munching on her bento. The students around them who were initially gossiping and making glances towards them had stopped caring and left to the cafeteria. It was only the two of them in the classroom.

“By the way, don’t you have friends to talk to?” Akira asked with his mouth full.

“Not really,” she said as she plopped a tamago piece in her mouth. He was surprised at the size of her bento. Student athletes were scary...

“Huh.”

“How bout you?”

“If I had some then I would’ve went somewhere rather than stay here,” he put bluntly, crumpling the paper wrap in his hand.

“Wanna be lunch buddies then?” Sumire doesn’t know why she wanted to come here during lunch. It’s not like she ever had the urge to talk to someone before. After all, she was Sumire Yoshizawa. The lesser Yoshizawa.

He didn’t respond to her for a good few seconds.

_ Great, now you made it awkward. Of course he would reject- _

“If you’re okay with that then sure.”

Unbeknownst to her, Akira didn’t answer her straight away for another reason. If she were to lean in close to him, she would still not be able to hear a faint voice say, “ **I am thou, thou art I**.”

* * *

The student council room was a privilege to be in.

At least that’s what Principal Kobayakawa would tell you. Over the past few months, it had grown into the meeting place and hangout spot for the Phantom Thieves. All the members besides Yusuke were students of Shujin so it was just convenient to meet somewhere without much people raising suspicion.

Makoto was the student council president, Goro was the vice president and on paper, Ann and Ryuji were representing the second years. Of course, the reality was that they hardly had did any work regarding their position. When they gathered in the student council room, some of the business revolved around Phantom Thievery.

Most of it fell into moments like these.

“Let the weekly meeting commence!”

“Don’t we meet up everyday anyway?”

“Thou shall not speak unless spoken to,” Morgana flicked his tail at the runner. He was strolling around on the table. Everyone else was surrounding him on opposite sides.

“What did we come to talk about again?” Ann looked up from the monthly magazine she was skimming through.

“Our next target.” 

“I feel like we should aim for someone big. The polls on the forums still don’t really believe in us.

“That’s an interesting idea, Ryuji,” Makoto nodded in affirmation.

“How bout Yusuke though? He’s not here.”

“Relax, we can tell him in the group chat later, we’re not going to suddenly choose someone now. Right, leader?” She turned to Goro who was lost in thought. He seemed like he was out of it the moment he arrived at school. Makoto thought that he would have recovered by now but he was still spaced out.

So the lack of a response worried her. Especially since he was the one that usually took charge in their meetings.

“Goro?”

“Oh, sorry,” “I slept kind of late last night, it appears it’s catching up on me. What were we discussing again?”

* * *

Akira was still in disbelief

“I’m not quite sure I follow.”

“I said, you’re on break until further notice.”

The Hilton Tokyo Hotel. For the ordinary person, it was a place where people flaunted their wealth. Higher executives from overseas corporations, noblemen and the upper echelons of society would frequent a location like this. For Akira Kurusu, it was where he meets up with Masayoshi Shido.

The two couldn’t meet anywhere besides this hotel. The connected rooms made it easy to not be seen together on security cameras. The luxury of the hotel made it so that Shido didn’t have to meet with people he considered to be lost causes. For reference, lost causes were the other 99% of Japan.

They were sat at the dining table in the hotel room. The food picked by one of Shido’s bodyguards. The buffet downstairs had too many commoners for his liking. He had called Akira the night before to discuss something.

Narrowing his eyes at the man. “There’s no one else?” Akira was more than skeptical about the current predicament.

“All the trash so far has been taken care of,” Shido paused as he chewed on his steak, “if I call you again, it’s because more trash has appeared.” He paused slightly. “All those years ago, I would never have imagined that cognitive psience was how I would reach so far. Damn Wakaba...”

“Still, to think that you would bring out that proposal to springboard us here,” he smirked at Akira.

“But of course I would.” He tried to fake a smile.

“Once Japan is in my grasp, I’ll be make sure to repay you. Right now, you do not need to worry about anything.”

Akira couldn’t help but feel on edge. The man that sat before him wasn’t carefree. He had no mistress that he secretly attended to. He had no friends. He trusted no one. Masayoshi Shido at no point since he has known him has ever let things slide.

“Because right now, the Phantom Thieves are going to do all the work for us.

He took a sip of his champagne glass, “the only job I need you to do is to find out who they are.”

_ The Phantom Thieves huh? _

The rest of the night, they just continued to eat their food. Leave the hotel and return to their respective houses. All whilst doing so in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i have a presentation to do and it’s on friday TT

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :O


End file.
